


Training

by kronette



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you been trained in firearms?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

“Have you been trained in firearms?” Sheppard asked apprehensively.

Rodney stared down at his sidearm and flexed his fingers around the grip. He understood the mechanics of propulsion, but until he’d fired a weapon, he hadn’t _understood_ : power. He held absolute power in his hands.

It was too much fucking responsibility.

“Of course,” he answered, voice rich with disdain and annoyance, masking his fear. He would not cow to weakness; not now.

He stood beside John, tuning out the sounds of fighting around them. Raising his weapon, he took careful aim. He and John fired simultaneously into the oncoming Wraith.


End file.
